Es Edward
by EvaCullenWilliams
Summary: -¿Quien eres tu en mi vida entonces?-¿Yo?.-me pregunto haciendo una pausa dramatica-, solo soy el mejor amigo de tu madre que firmo un papel que decia que me convertia en tu padre al firmalo, ¿Contenta con eso? EdxBe Punto de vista de Nessie. OS
1. Cap 1 Nudillos

**Es… Edward.**

**Summary: -¿Quién eres tu entonces en mi vida? -¿Yo? Solo soy el torpe mejor amigo de tu madre que firmo un papel, admitiéndote a ti como hija.**

**Todos Humanos, fuera de los personajes, es un EdwardxBella visto desde el punto de vista de Nessie **_**alias**_** "Vannessa"**

Mi vida había sido igual desde siempre, un padre, una madre que pese a lo muy bien que se lleven, no eran pareja.

-Hija.-dijo una mañana mamá, cuando tenia cinco años-, Supongo que sabes que Edward no es tu padre, ¿Cierto?

Yo, con mi pequeña cabecita había asentido con la cabeza y mirado por la ventana

-No son igual que los demás padres de la guardería, nunca se dan besitos de amor en publico, Edward jamás me ha contado un cuento y no creo que lo haga, nunca me ha abrazado o no recuerdo nada… Soy muy pequeñita para saberlo, aun.

Hasta yo misma me sorprendía de mi madurez y de cómo me había mentido mamá al luego asentir con la cabeza.

Edward era mi padre, al menos eso decían los papeles, me llevaba una vez al cine o alguna parte que se me antojara cada mes y él pagaba todos los gastos colegiales, tenia una buena relación con mi madre, pero era frío en el extremo. Nunca se acordaba de las fechas importantes, hablaba con la verdad por delante, fuera lo dolorosa que fuera. "Lávate mejor los dientes", "Ponte otra colonia" o "Ese color no te combina" eran frases típicas al dejarme en el colegio o con mis amigas.

Me senté en la sala de estar, como la de las películas, una chimenea, tres sillones y un gato perezoso sentado en la esquina, sobre su cojín. Aquella gata se llamaba Leah y era un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Edward.

-Cumbres Borrascosas.-dijo una voz profunda, yo levante la vista nerviosa, pocas veces me dirigía la palabra y mucho menos en un comentario decente.

-Si.-dije, sonrojándome-, recién empiezo, es extraño el libro.

-Catalina muere, el villano se vuelve loco y Eduardo queda con su hija, a la que cariñosamente llama Cati, no te pierdes de mucho.

Y como si nada, volvió a la lectura de su libro sobre medicina moderna.

-Gracias.-dije con enojo, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, donde mamá cocinaba galletas.

Deje, enfadada el libro sobre la mesita, fruncí el seño, me cruce de brazos y enojada como Alice cuando su padre no la lleva a comprar, me senté en una silla cercana.

-¿Qué pasa?.-el rostro de mamá, con forma de corazón y con unos ojos castaños increíblemente grandes e hipnotizantes se fijo en mi posición, con unos grandes guantes sacaba la bandeja con galletitas.

-Edward.

-¿Qué ha hecho de nuevo?

Los guantes los dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Solo… Ha roto mi ilusión de ese libro.-señale a Cumbres Borrascosas, que descansaba sobre la mesa-, aunque no es el primero, también con Harry Potter, Narnias, y muchos otros clásicos, los arruina, ¿Cómo lo soportas en casa?

Suspiro.

-Es Edward, es frío, es idiota, es sincero, es infantil, es mi mejor amigo y el mejor padre que pude encontrar para ti.-Me acaricio delicadamente el rostro con sus uñas redondas y bien arregladas-, aunque no lo creas, es simpático y posee un buen sentido del humor. Siempre esta contigo y te apoya en los momentos difíciles.

-¿Cómo que te deje tu novio esperando un bebé?

Su mano dejo de acariciar mi rostro.

-Como esos momentos difíciles.-admitió y me dejo sentada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a cambiar las galletas de la bandeja a un pote que saco desde el mueble-, ¿Quieres galletas?

-No, no quiero galletas, quiero saber quien es mi padre.

Bella suspiro.

-Vann, aun no es momento de que sepas eso.

¿Acaso no se acordaba que no me gustaba ese apodo de Vann?

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres demasiado pequeña.

Entonces, salio con un pote de galletas en la mano.

-¿Edward?.-dijo en voz alta-, ¿Quieres galletas?

Bufe, mamá era mas terca hasta que yo, y eso era mucho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Por qué me viniste a dejar tu esta mañana?.-estábamos detenidos afuera del colegio y yo había abierto mi puerta, pero esperaba mi respuesta.

-Porque desde siempre quise hacer nudillos en clases, ¿Sabes que es eso?

-Tan entupida no soy, Edward.-le dije con rectitud, a lo largo de las vacaciones había aprendido a dialogar con él, al menos me dirigía mas la palabra y ya me trataba como cualquier persona desconocida que encuentre a una niñita simpática en la calle-, Claro que se, ahora lo que no se es porque viene a colación.

-¿Los has hecho?

-¿Qué cosa?.-al parecer, nuestras mentes no estaban en la misma tendencia.

-Los nudillos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso es para gente sin cerebro o sin respeto hacia sus padres.

-Muy bien punto uno, no tienes cerebro, al menos no con ese peinado.-Aquello hizo que inmediatamente me pasara una mano por mi cabello, mi peluquera había dicho que se me veía bien-, y punto dos, tu no tienes padres en general, solo una madre, así que cierra esa puerta.

La cerré y me dedique a mirarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al centro comercial, pero primero, una llamada a tu madre.

Ahora entendía de donde mamá saco lo de "Infantil" seguramente habían charlado y habrían decidido que yo necesitaba una figura paterna que no solo se pusiera con el billete, si no que estuviera allí. ¿Y que mejor figura paterna que tu padre?

El plan brillante de Edward llamado _Hagamos-nudillos-porque-se-me-da-la-gana_ consistía en llamar a mamá, decirle que me había accidentado y debía ir corriendo al colegio, allí yo saldría y con una sonrisa diría "Mamá, ¿Qué tal? Oh, Edward te ha llamado… Que error, ¿Por qué no vamos a su auto?"

Cuando mire por el espejo retrovisor pude ver el anticuado auto de mamá estacionarse en la vereda del frente pude sentir como mi estomago se retorcía de una forma que nunca lo había hecho.

Tome aire y abrí la puerta.

Cuando mamá me vio pude ver como su rostro cambiaba de color desde el blanco casi mármol hasta el rojo muy parecido al que me ponía cuando me sonrojaba.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, jovencita.

-Supongo que tu amigo se a equivocado al llamarte a ti… Si, un error, ¿Por qué no subes a su auto y él te explica mejor todo?

Me frunció el seño en respuesta y subió al auto.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-¿Sabias que tenias una excelente hija?.-le pregunto en respuesta, mamá se acomodo un mecho de pelo y levanto las cejas-, es verdad, porque nunca, jamás en su vida ha hecho nudillos.

-Porque eso esta mal.-dijo con agitación mi madre.

-¿Y nunca le has contado que tu y yo hacíamos uno mensual?

Mamá irguió la cabeza y suspiro.

-La verdad es que me lo tenia reservado para mi.-dijo cuando se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Así que uno anual a tu hija no le hará daño.-repuso a tiempo que encendía el motor.

Mamá suspiro y yo sonreí, al menos algo empezaba a cambiar.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Extraño? Lo mismo digo yo, si se lo piensan tiene demaciado parecido con un personaje de la televisión cuyo paellido empieza con H, no dare mas detalles ;)**

**Mmm… ¿Opiniones? ¿Tortazos? TODO, háganmelo saber ;), ¿Qué mas decir? Se despide y les desea un muy feliz año nuevo, **

**Evaa **

**(Con dos review quedo de lo mas cntenta) :B**


	2. Cap 2 Libreria

**Es… Edward.**

**Summary: -¿Quién eres tu entonces en mi vida? -¿Yo? Solo soy el torpe mejor amigo de tu madre que firmo un papel, admitiéndote a ti como hija.**

**Todos Humanos, fuera de los personajes, es un EdwardxBella visto desde el punto de vista de Nessie **_**alias**_** "Vannessa"**

**Ems, el nombre original es la historia es "Es…Edward" pero en fanfiction no dejan poner el triple punto ¬¬ Asique, imaginenselo :D**

**¿Algo mas? ¿Dudas? Un review y se los aclaro ;)**

**Ahora escucho Love me de Yiruma, me inspiro, se las recomiendo para el cap**

-Como máximo, Mil ciento cincuenta dólares.-gruño y se puso a caminar.

Asentí, maravillada. No era que nunca fuera al centro comercial, pero nunca tanto dinero, luego recordé unas palabras que mamá me había dicho hace tiempo, Es… Edward, simplemente tiene mucho, mucho dinero. Pensar que su familia era millonaria desde hace siglos y en vez de ir perdiendo el dinero, iban ganando.

Mamá puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es manera de premiar a una niñita de doce años, Edward.-repuso con la voz cortante-, No debes dejar que haga nudillos y que mas encima la llevas al centro comercial… Mira la ropa que lleva, todos pensaran que la hemos secuestrado.

-Bueno punto, hay que comprarle ropa.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.-los ojos de mamá tiraban fuego.

-Bella.-dijo Edward su nombre tranquilamente, mientras se detenía a mirar una tienda-, fuiste tu la que dijo que debemos afianzar nuestras relaciones y blah blah blah… ¡Hey! Es un robo vender esa polera a ese precio, digo… La tela de la que esta compuesta es China.

-No hablo de a maldita polera, Edward.

-A mi también me parece que esta muy cara, aunque el diseño es lindo.-Comente y pude ver una sonrisa ladina por parte de mi padre.

-Concuerdo contigo.

Mamá bufo.

-Edward, siempre pensé que mi hija debía ser perfecta, ella no es la clase de niñas que se escapa de clases solo para opinar de una polera.

-No es solo por esa polera, si no por lo que comprara.

-No seas inmaduro, Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Edward giro y empezó a caminar, mamá y yo le seguimos.

-Sé a que te refieres, quizás sea la única vez qué lo haga, y yo soy el encargado de supervisarla hoy. Me dieron el día en el hospital, hoy pasaremos tiempo de calidad hija a padre, aunque no te guste.

Mamá suspiro, se pareció debatir dentro de si misma y pareció ganar aunque perder a a vez, era cómico encontrar a una persona que le detuviera los carros a ella… Cómico y de miedo, tal vez.

-Claro que me gusta, pero… Cuídala, es todo lo que tengo.

Edward se detuvo, la tomo por los hombros y le miro a los ojos.

-Claro que la cuidare, es mi hija.

Abrí los ojos como platos, aquella situación era extraña, aunque no podía ser considerada fuera de los patrones gracias a la conducta de él.

Mamá asintió con la cabeza y tomo aire.

-Cuídate, Vann. De veras.

Asentí, mamá giró y salió por pies caminando, produciendo un estruendo con sus tacones.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿De veras quieres llevar ese? Digo… La Saga antes, ¿No?

Entre mis manos descansaba el último libro mi saga de vampiros favorita, secretamente me había leído el resto en los recreos de la escuela, con mi pase de buena lectora en la biblioteca. Aquello había traído consigo sus buenos cotilleos, aunque claro, estaba mas que acostumbrada.

-Los demás me los he leído en la escuela.-Murmure, enrojeciendo.

-Yo también los he leí la vista con los ojos entrecerrados-, pero tranquila, no te diré en que acaba, aunque es interesante nada más.-se dirigió a la vendedora del recinto, una vieja regordeta que le estaba haciendo ojitos-, ¿Me da la colección entera, incluyendo los álbumes de fotografías?

Asintió y salio casi corriendo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Asco.-fue el comentario de Edward y no pude evitar la risotada que salio por mis labios.

-Gracias.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Cumples diez, no?

Fruncí el seño.

-Trece.-dije con voz resentida.

-Vaya, estoy envejeciendo, parece como si fuera ayer cuando tu madre llego llorando a mi puerta.

-¿Llego… Llorando?

-Destrozada, llorando con el maquillaje corrido, no es una imagen alentadora cuando intentas subir el animo a alguien. Aunque yo le repetí que el idiota no lo valía, no me hizo caso.

-¿Conocías a mi padre?

-¿Conocer? La pregunta mejor hecha seria ¿Qué no sabias de mi padre? Era mi primo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, cosa que habituaba a hacer últimamente, de allí mi parecido con el abuelo pero no con Edward, digo… Con Carlisle me parecía mucho, al menos en los rasgos… Ahora se me explicaba todo.

-¿Por qué mamá no me lo había dicho?

-Se arrepiente, al igual que el cincuenta y cuatro por ciento de las mujeres abandonadas en pleno embarazo, se arrepiente de haber conocido al desgraciado de tu padre, todos los días a todas horas piensa en eso aunque no te des cuenta, yo he sido algo muy parecido a un psicólogo, que ahora a aprendido a escuchar.

-¿Fue entonces cuando te pidió que me adoptaras?

-Yo se lo ofrecí.

Luego tomo aire y miro al techo, no mas preguntas.

Mucho por una tarde, demasiado para mi, la verdad. Solo me contentaba con un "Conocía a tu padre, pregúntale a ella".

Llego la señora regordeta con un gran paquete entre las manos.

Edward y ella trataron temas de empaque y precio, mientras yo me sentaba en una banca a la salida de la librería, no tenia idea de cómo preguntarle a mi madre, Mamá…. Hoy con Edward salio a colación el tema de mi padre y descubrí que eran primos, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Suspire, aquello no me llevaba a ninguna parte, mamá no me responderia.

_¿Para que quieres saber de tu padre?, _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, _¿Para saber lo idiota que era? ¿Para saber como no se dio cuenta de que tu madre estaba enamorada de él? No vale la pena, déjalo, Vannessa._

Asentí, lo que debería hacer era dejarlo, por mucho que la curiosidad me consumiera por dentro… Debía dejarlo hasta allí y quizás cuando tuviera dieciséis o diecisiete preguntar, al igual que la mayoría de las princesas Disney.

Me levante y pude ver por la estantería que Edward contaba los billetes para pasarle a la empleada, esta con los ojos estupefactos también contaba el dinero, quizás no era muy antigua en el puesto.

Deje de ver a través del vidrio y lo deje como espejo. Pude verme a mi misma, con mis rizos heredados de Charlie, mis ojos oscuros mirándome y mi boca de labios llenos devolviéndome la sonrisa. Mi piel era blanca como la nieve, idéntica a la de mamá y mis rizos eran un par de tonos mas claro que el de mamá, mi rostro tenia una leve forma de corazón y no podía quitarle ojo de encima cuando estaba ante un espejo.

No es que fuera una creída, como las modelos, pero si me gustaba verme en el espejo, me encontraba bonita y eso era lo que al menos Nahuel, un compañero de curso opinaba sobre mi.

Tome un rizo y lo deje por detrás de la oreja, este obedientemente se quedó en el lugar asignado.

-No te mires tanto, que el vidrio no hace maravillas.-la voz profunda y serena de Edward me sobresalto por un segundo.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, la verdad.-intente generar una pelea pero con él si que era difícil.

-Al menos, no tengo encima mas de treinta espinillas ocultas por aquel mechón de pelo, y si que se combinar los colores de la ropa.

Fruncí el seño, tenia razón.

-No le comentes nada a mamá, por favor.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre… La conversación que tuvimos hace unos instantes.

Edward me paso el gran paquete que contenía todos mis libros, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, él me dejo allí y empezó a caminar.

Cuando le alcancé, me respondió.

-Soy tu padre, no rompería tu confianza así.

Tome aire y asentí, aquella mañana habia aprendido a confiar en él.

**Gracias por sus reviews, me sorprendieron, de veras solo me esperaba con suerte uno (con suerte) ya que poca gente se pasa por ellos xdd.**

**Los que buscan que el amor entre Bella y Edward aflore rápidamente deberán esperarse, para eso tengo otros fics XD, como Capacidad de Amar, que por cierto esta bien abandonado por ustedes, iniciare un reclamo a la justicia 44!, la verdad es que este fic desarrolla mas la relacion de padre e hija.**

**Muy bien, Jake? Quien hablo de un Jacob aquí? NADIE (hip hip hurra hip hip hurra hip hip hurra!) No me cae nada de bien ese perro sarnoso k9**

**Si se han dado cuenta mis otros fics como Noche Polar, han sido suspendidos, por falta de motivación y por falta de tiempo, la verdad.**

**Recuerden, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si creen que Bella es idiota, si es una desafortunada, si piensan que Edward esta hot, todo todo, un review no seria nada mal visto,**

**Feliz 2011!**

**Evaa **


	3. Cap 3 Todo un Indiana Jones

**Hola! Miren, este cap me costo MUCHO porque MI Edward es demasiado complicado de construir, gracias a la maratón de House (Si, o admito, esta basado en él), pues tiene demasiadas facetas… Si alguien se pierde en el siguiente dialogo de mis dos semi protagonistas, no dude en un review :) **

**Me voy de viaje por dos semanas a un pueblito perdido en las montañas el cual no tiene Internet, por lo que TRATAre de actualizar mis historias.**

**ADVERTENCIA: se imaginaron alguna vez a un Indiana Jones aquí? **

Edward's Pov

-No te puedes quedar dormido, ¿Verdad?

-No es eso.-dije, frunciendo el seño.

Me llevé ambas manos hasta la frente y suspire, aquel había sido uno de los días más extraños de mi vida, la mocosa había decidido confiar en mí y al parecer lo hacía de verdad, Bella se había mostrado muy feliz con aquellos avances, pero yo no sabía que pensar.

No era su padre, por lo que no podría sentir aquella conexión, científicamente era imposible, ya que mi sangre no corría por sus venas ni mucho menos que hubiera alguna posibilidad que yo hubiera participado en su creación, por decirlo de alguna manera… Aunque no lo sabía, eso era verdad.

-¿Entonces, que es?

Suspire y me incliné de lado para verle mejor la cara.

-Tu hija.-dije sin preámbulos, frunciendo el seño-, me tiene casi amarrado. Me llena de curiosidad cada una de sus expresiones, como lo hace, como actúa, como sobrelleva esta vida…no es ni una niña ni hija perfecta, pero la quiero como _mi_ hija.-dije haciendo un énfasis en la palabra 'mi'.

-Ella es tu hija. No ha conocido otro padre que tú.

-Nos soy tan estúpido como para creerme esa, Isabella. Dime la verdad.

-No me gusta que me llames Isabella.

Volví a darme vuelta para quedar mirando el techo. No quería discutir con ella, al menos aquél día no. Estaba enfadado con la mitad del mundo por las discusiones con Jasper en la oficina, cabreado si se podría decir la verdad. Pero no debía mezclar aquello con mi no familia.

Pareció tragarse el aire que le quedaba y obtener otro poco en otra aspiración. Aquella tarde me había dado mucho que pensar la mocosa esa. Me había preguntado por su padre y yo le había contestado por quién creía que era. Sé que no estuvo nada bien, pero Bella jamás me ayudaba en eso.

-¿A que secreto te refieres?-me preguntó con la boca chica a los diez minutos. Me dieron ganas de empezar a saltar y hacer el juego de 'Gane, oh si. Gane' que siempre le mostraba cada vez que ganaba una de nuestras discusiones 'matrimoniales' aunque la palabra no viniera al caso.

-Nunca me has dicho quien es el padre de Vannessa. Asumo que fue mi primo, porque no tenías ningún otro novio por esos tiempos.

La voz se me fue cuando me di cuenta que había un detalle que se me estaba escapando.

-Te lo he dicho. No tiene padre biológico…

-¿Es decir que masturbándote con un vibrador nace la vida? ¿De donde sacan ese semen milagroso?

A través de la oscuridad, pude ver como sus mejillas alcanzaban un tono escarlata intenso. Mis palabras parecían actuar justo como yo quería que actuaran: Con la culpa.

-Sé lo que tratas de hacer y no funcionará.-dijo con un tono de barniz bravucón nada propio de ella, trataba de ocultar algo, casi trece años de convivencia me hacían conocer sus reacciones…

-¿Entonces… Que trato de hacer?

Le miré de forma que sabia que ella no podría resistirse, desde la adolescencia yo sabia que la única persona por la cual Bella cambiaria de opinión o simplemente se echaría atrás con una opinión.

-Hacerme que te diga quien es y no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no?

Bella se cruzó de hombros y miró al techo, estaba turbada y confundida, no quería que le mirara la cara.

-Creo que podría herir tus sentimientos.-dijo bajito, yo me eché a reir cuando lo supe y suspiré cuando se me fue el ataque de risa. Bella pensaba que me daría algo de la impresión…

-No los puedes herir, a estas alturas ya no… Además, quien sea el que sea ese desgraciado no se a dignado a aparecer, si crees que un día volverá triunfal y te dirá 'te busqué, de veras, deja a ese idiota con el cual no tienes nada y vente conmigo' no pasará, Bella. Pon los pies en la tierra.

-No quiero que vuelva.-dijo con voz de amurrada, se sentó bien en la cama y se rodio las rodillas con los brazos-, y tu no eres idiota.

-Muy bien, quitemos lo de idiota.-murmure y luego también me senté, le miré a los ojos-, pero dices eso, entre sueños… ¿Su nombre era Jacob?(*)

´-No se de que me hablas.-murmuró y volvió a mirar al techo-, el esta muerto, muerto, muy enterrado…

-Dentro de tu mente, pero los sueños nos dicen lo que mas tememos o lo que mas queremos y no sabría descifrar la intención de tu subconsciente al soñar eso.

Suspiró.

-No estoy totalmente segura del asunto.-respondió con la cabeza baja-, ya sabes… Las fechas coincidirían con Jake, aunque claro, siempre hay _otros factores _que debo considerar, no quiero hacer el test de paternidad porque prefiero quedarme así, sin más.

-Quedarse con la duda, que bonito. Y recién te vienes a enterar que el cielo es azul y el césped es verde.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Tanto como tu que como yo sabemos que… Olvídalo, es mejor no sacar el tema.

-¿Tienes miedo de hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirías?.-dije, enfocando su mirada en mis ojos, parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia y aquello me dificultaba las cosas.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.-dijo, dándose vuelta y dejándome con las ideas revolteando en mi cabeza.

-Tenemos una hija juntos.-continué, mirando hacia el techo nuevamente, mis necesidades deberían esperar algo más-, es lo correcto.

-No estoy segura de nada, Edward. Buenas noches.

Bella suspiró e intentó dormir, cosa que yo también debería hacer si on fuera tan cabezota, ella ya me lo había dicho, había cierta posibilidad que no era menor de que las cosas fueran como algo en mi mente me decía que era así… Tenia miedo de poder afrontar realidades tan distintas y tan parecidas a la vez.

Debía de seguir el ejemplo de Bella, cerrar los ojos y esperar que al menos por unas horas toda la incertidumbre se fuera a lugares desconocidos….

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Vannessa (Nessie)'s POV**_

-Edward, déjalo, por favor, Emmett es el que sabe de estas mamá con la piel tan blanca como la cal mirando como Edward empezaba a jugar con sus manos, deleitando al animal-, es peligroso.

-No es peligroso por tres motivos muy simples, el primero seria que Emmett al darse cuenta de esto me humillaría ante mi lindo publico, el segundo seria que ella no es venenosa, por lo que a lo mucho me arrancaría un brazo y tercero…- Edward fingió buscar la tercera excusa para desobedecer a mi madre, pero como siempre pasaba, termino sin encontrarla-, no es peligrosa y punto. Además, ¿Qué es de la vida sin riesgos?

Mamá bufó.

Yo reí.

Vale, quizá no fuera un momento para la risa, que una serpiente amenace con morder el cuello de tu padre no es un hecho que se vea todos los días, a todas las horas, y con cualquier otro padre del mundo aquello hubiera sido preocupante.

Pero no con el mió, ¿Es que acaso era obligación vestirse como un verdadero Indiana Jones, ir en jeep y Mostar una espada importada desde Brasil para ir al Zoológico? La mayoría de la gente se había dado la media vuelta para mirarnos, hasta los menos disimulados que nos señalaban con el dedo soltaban una que otra risita.

-Vann.-dijo mi madre, sin apartar los ojos de la gran serpiente que casi bailaba al lado de mi padre-, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Emmett?

No me me moví.

-Bella, deja de ser una aguafiestas, no creo que la serpiente se m…

¡Auch!

·

-No, no me des mas de esa droga, por favor.

-El doctor recomendó que a cualquier signo de dolor…

-Y yo soy doctor, y yo se cuanto administrarme, no me duele demasiado, solo cinco milímetros más y estaré bien durante tres horas.

-Lo siento.-intervine en su discusión, para que ambos me miraran, al parecer sorprendidos de que yo siguiera allí o simplemente mi propia presencia no fue muy bien notada por mis padres-, fue mi culpa, mamá me dijo tres veces que fuera a buscar a Emmett y sin embargo…

-No, Vannessa, no fue tu culpa. Algunas veces abuso de mi inteligencia, eso es todo.-dijo Edward, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la cama, pareció tararear algo y luego abrió los ojos, falsamente sorprendido-, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿No es que tenían que no sé, perderse?

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí, de lo que en algún momento había sido, mi habitación.

Nadie merecía una vida como la mia, sin saber quien es tu padre biológico, una madre que parece cansada de luchar contra todo, un padre adoptivo que simplemente esta loco aunque sea un genio maniático y unos tíos que sencillamente están más locos que tu padre, mi madre había sido hija única por lo que por su parte no tenia tíos, pero en lo que va siendo la familia de mi "padre" Tenia a sus dos hermanas, la mayor y la menor, Rosalie Cullen y Alice Cullen respectivamente, la primera estaba comprometida con Emmett, el cual yo quería como cualquier tio existente, trabajaba en l zoológico y era el encargado de los animales exóticos, Rosalie era una modelo de revistas y estaba "dentro de los diez rostros más fotografiados del mundo" iba por el premio a Miss Universo y aunque me pareciera algo hueca y simplemente pensara en ella, en ella y en Emmett, podía decirse que me caía bien en horario de Navidades.

Alice. Alice era un cuento completamente distinto, apenas tenia diecisiete años y yo la quería casi como una hermana, era aficionada a centro comercial y mis rizos parecían su dolor de cabeza, me trataba como una muñequita y estaba segura de estudiar diseño en la Universidad, ella me había confesado que estaba enamorada del amor y que ella soñaba de su chico que fuera rubio, alto y gentil, con vocación a la medicina preferentemente y que la hiciera sentir feliz. Yo le había puesto los ojos en blanco y le dije "sigue soñando, hermana"

Aparte de mis queridos tíos estaban mis abuelos, el abuelitos Charlie que era el padre de mi madre, era un jefe de polcia retirado que se contentaba con contarme algunas anecdotas de mi madre cuando pequeña o de los casos que alguna vez le tocó resolver en su profesión, tambien estaba Renée, que no aceptaba que yo le digiera abuela ya que "le hacia sentir vieja" era una mujer alegre y enérgica, quizás todo lo contrario a mi madre y abuelo, estaba feliz con todo y todos y nunca parecia encontrar las cosas malas de la spersonas, estaba sumamente enamorada de su segundo esposo Phill, que pese a tener casi diez años menos que ella, seguia a su lado, él era entrenador de béisbol profesional uego de una carrera no muy prometedora como jugador tal cual, aunque se podria decir que estaba mucho mejor como entrenador que jugador.

Mi abuelita Esme era sin duda la más querida, que pese a tener casi cincuenta y cinco años podría fácilmente aparentar quince menos, ella era una mujer dulce y servicial, algunas veces bromeaba acerca de la adopción de mi padre ya que había salido completamente diferente a ella… Lo cierto es que mi padre, al igual que yo, era adoptado, al menos por parte de madre.

Carlisle Cullen era mi otro abuelo, doctor al igual que mi padre, y aún trabajaba en el hospital en el que trabajaba papá, era un hombre comprensivo y servicial, parecía siempre estar diciendo la verdad y jamás había hecho enfadar a Esme, parecía perfecto, algo muy, muy, pero muy alejado de lo que era mi padre por estos días.

¿Cómo había llegado a hacer una descripción entera de mi familia? Supongo que el aburrimiento lo motivó, lo mejor seria pescar un libro antes de que empezara a pensar en cosas que ni siquiera me gustaba pensar.

Tomé Cumbre Borrascosas de la mesa de la cocina, donde lo había dejado hace días luego de una discusión con Edward, ni mamá ni Carmen se habían dignado a cambiarlo de lugar, puse los ojos en blanco cuando recordé que Edward me había arruinado toda la diversión posible, aunque no dejaba de ser mi libro favorito.

"…_Quiero volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Si esta fría, lo atribularé al viento del Norte que Hiela, y si esta inmóvil, pensare que duerme…."(**)_

_**(*) Jacob es el presunto primo de Edward, ex novio de Bella…**_

_**(**)Extracto de Cumbre Borrascosas.**_

_**Hay una historia de amor pendiente, por lo que ya saben, algo pasara, aunque no me atrevo a adelantarles que, ya saben, tomatazos, tortazos flores y hasta garabatos, acepto de todo en un review.**_

_Eva_


	4. Nota hecha con cariño que deben leer

**Nota de autora.**

**Primero que todo, lamento desilusionarles, y si, se dan cuenta en otra de mis historias puse la misma nota de autora, pero es necesario ya que yo no soy una persona de las que la pone. Si no siguen una de las historias pásense esto y sigan leyendo con la que les plazca.**

**Para Capacidad de Amar:**

**Magdalena: ****Mujer, como olvidas la contraseña? Tu review vino muy bien recibido, la verdad, fue emocionante ver como alguien sigue tus historias de sobremanera. Mis faltas de ortografías las arreglaré… Algún día, lo intentaré lo juro c:**

**Eviita Cullen****: Te llamas muy parecido a mi! :D Bueno, eso y gracias por seguir esta historia desde siempre, eres de la que cada capitulo, como cada religioso reza diaro, tu review po capi, eso emposiona verdaderamente y da ganas de seguir, aunque la creatividad no este del todo bien…**

**Liebende Lesung:**** Gracias por seguir mi historia, la verdad es que tus review son cortos pero precisos, y blah blah blah, bueno la aclaracion del cap anterior, me falto eso es cierto, se me olvido que lo habia puesto. Bueno, Bella ahora esta embarazada, han pasado meses y la relación con Edward se a afianzado tanto que este le llego a pedir matrimonio, y bueno en la ultima parte aparece Nessie con Jake, esta le ayuda para vestirse para la cena… Y bueno, se desean pero ella tan solo tiene trece años y Jake considera incorrecto hacer AQUELLO, le prometió que hasta los dieciséis años, porque, mi Dios, Jake tiene casi veinte D: Por lo que Nesse deberá ser paciente tanto como Bella lo fue en su momento.**

**Shiio 95:**** La continuare, no te preocupes, te juro que amo esta historia.**

**Flexer:**** Gracias, por personas como tu uno continua C:**

**Misue.d: Niña, estas desaparecida y eso duele :'( esperare a que aparezcas, así que las vacaciones ojala las pases genial C:**

**Para Es Edward:**

**AliceSanzCullen:****, gracias porque te haya gustado mi fic y los caps, espero que dentro de dos semanas también comentes (:**

**Maryroxy:**** , la historia es y sera linda hasta el final, gracias porque te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por el review.**

**Raxo Cullen Hale: Si, Tengo planes maléficos con Jasper (6)**

**Dani-Cullen-Patt: Gracias por que te guste, alli esta tu actualización (: Para servirle**

**Isabella Cullen S : Si, lo se es extraño, hasta a mi me parece pero gracias C:  
**

**Mademoiselle Elena****: Gracias por tu Review, fuiste la primera y juro que me conmovió, la historia trata principalmente de eso, de Edward y Bella… Gracias por el bello y largo review c:**

**Y gracias a todos esos que me agregan a sus favoritos a diario y que silenciosamente lo ven, asienten, sonríen o dicen definitivamente esta tipa escribe mal… Les prometo que haré esto más seguido, se sintió bien.**

**¿Por qué esto? Bah, ayer vagaba en busca de una buena historia por los perfiles múltiples de Fanfiction y me empeze a ver las historias favoritas de la que era una de los autores favoritos de mi autora favorita y de pronto, pam! Las dos juntas, Capacidad de amar y Es Edward juntas, como paquete en el perfil de aquella escritora, les juro que casi me da un ataque, digo, yo soy nueva en esto y dudaba seriamente que mi Hotmail no estuviera descompuesto cuando me llegaban tantas solicutdes de favoritos.**

**Prometo ahora acordarme de sus nombres mas seguidos, Chicas y chicos c:**

**Para las que me han preguntado mi e-mail esta en el perfil pero aquí tambien les va:**

**Petylahermosa arroba Hotmail punto com **

**Os demas puntos de encuentro tales como Facebook o Twiter, me da lata ponerlos asique obligadas a ir a mi perfil.**


End file.
